Huyendo del pasado
by Chibi Fye
Summary: tralalalalala cuanto tiempo ejejeje! weeee pasen y lean pasen y lean XD. shounen ai KuroxFye. Es tragedia en general aunque el primero solo es angustia y drama


Hola! Ya volví con otro fic aprovechando que voy a actualizar muuuuchos fics - aplausos- Intentaré hacerlos seguidos porque sigo estando en Luxemburgo ¬0¬

**Dedicatoria **: a toooodos mis lectores, que me aguantan, soportan algunas tonterías y demás. XD

**Summary** ¿ Es Fye un Hipócrita?

**Se me ocurrió :** Comiendo jajjaajajaja OOUu

**Género **: Romance/ drama/ angustia. Shounen ai

**Parejas **: Nuestros Kurokiki y Fye! KuroxFye

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peke notis

1. Ya salió en youtube el capi 44

2. el 21 de septiembre sale el Future Soundscape IV

3. Mañana sale el capi 128

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

nota : imagínense que todos están vestidos no con sus ropas originales, si no con las de un nuevo país... Más como los nuestros actuales jeje ( resumen : sin vestidos de la época medieval, ni del siglo XVIII.)

**1. Hipócrita**

- Como quieras, Kurochi... - murmuró el mago.

Los otros observaron a Fye salir de la estancia rápidamente y segundos después oyeron la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo.

- Kurogane es malo - dijo Mokona

- ¡ A mí me dejas en paz, bollo blanco! - bramó el ninja mirando con cara asesina al bicho.

- Kuroganesan...yo...yo también creo que te pasaste - susurró Sakura algo asustada y preocupada

- Hn. Está bien, voy a buscarlo - anunció poniendo los ojos en blanco, cediendo a las miradas de los muchachos y la Mokona.

Fye iba por la calle cabizbajo sin enterarse de las miradas preocupadas que le lanzaban los transeúntes.

Caminando sin saber a donde se dirigía, alzó la vista para encontrarse con una playa solitaria, así que la tenía para él solo. Se quitó los zapatos y decidió caminar por la orilla, dejando que el agua mojara sus pies. Estaba fresquita pero no le importaba, porque el ambiente era cálido.

Se quedó mirando el vaivén de las olas. ¿ Aquello era agua?. Nunca lo había visto en estado puro. En su país eso no existía, sólo eran imaginaciones, un agua que no podían beber, porque se desvanecía. Pero eso era diferente, la podía sentir. Y el verla en un lugar tan grande le pareció increíble y se preguntó qué habría al otro lado de aquel horizonte.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de él y supo, sin necesidad de mirar a la persona, quien era.

- Hey.

Fye se volvió pero siguió con la mirada gacha, evitando la mirada del mago.

- Kurochan, lo siento...

El ninja se quedó de piedra, no sabía qué decir, así que optó por acercarse al mago.

- Yo... yo no soy nadie...

- No, si eres

Fye alzó la vista al fín y miró a Kurogane, con un sonrisa triste en su rostro.

- ¿ Qué soy yo para tí?

Aquello cogió al ninja fuera de guardia, así que pensó bien lo que quería decirle.

- P-pues eres...

- ¿ Un hipócrita?

- ¿ Eh? Yo no he dicho eso!

El mago se volvió hacia el mar.

- Pero lo piensas.

- E-espera, déjame hablar...

- Al mar, a la montaña... A esos nunca se les considera hipócritas, pero también son falsos.

- ¿ A qué viene eso?

Fye no le hizo caso alguno.

- Ellos también son una máscara, que esconden cosas en su interior

- Fye, la montaña es roca; y el mar es agua + peces.

- Tonto, Kurotán. Me refiero a lo que hay en su interior. por ejemplo, por más hermoso que sea un castillo, tanto interiormente como exteriormente, y sus alrededores, en él se han podido dar las más escalofriantes historias. Y éstas nunca se sabrán.

Kurogane escuchó esta parte muy interesado.

- Y de ese tal castillo...o al menos de ese tipo, es el que hay en tu país no?

- El mar, la montaña...son libres de esconder su pasado, porque jamás se conocerá su pasado más remoto. Y yo...

- ¿ Y tú?

Fye suspiró. Vagos recuerdos afloraron en su mente, recuerdos de...de aquel horrible lugar.

- Yo no tube opción, Kurochi. Sabía que la gente se preocuparía a pesar de sus propias preocupaciones. y eso es lo que soy, un alma destrozada que se cobija en un mundo platónico, intentando huir de la realidad que me rodea. - Fye se volvió de nuevo hacia Kurogane-. ¿ Soy hipócrita o no?

El ninja abrazó al mago, quien no puso resistencia alguna. No quería hablar de ello, pero se dio cuenta que aquella sonrisa no era más que un mecanismo de defensa para evitar peligros en su mundo.

- Mm... Ahora Kurosama, te comportas como yo.

- ¿ Mm?

- Me refiero a que te escondes tras una máscara seria, de mala leche.

El japonés frunció el ceño. ¿ Acaso Fye había visto a través de su máscara, cómo él hizo con la suya?

- No te lo tomes a mal, Kuronya. Pero...no juzgues a los demás si tú haces lo mismo.

Fye sonrió. La primera sonrisa a camino entre la verdadera y la falsa. Kurogane suspiró

- Cúrame las heridas del pasado Kurochan. Aún están abiertas - susurró el mago, poniéndose serio.

- Tenía pensado hacerlo de todas formas .

Los dos se miraron intensamente. El japonés sintió las ganas de...de bueno, de besar al mago. Aquellos ojos azules chispearon de emoción. Iban a besarse cuando Fye se detuvo.

- Mm... Kurokoi, atrá pame si puedes - murmuró el mago, escapándose del abrazo del ninja.

Empezó a correr por la orilla, ante la mirada divertida del ninja.

- Vamos! - le oyó gritar.

- Ojalá logres ser feliz a mi lado -susurró en el aire

- Kuro wankoooooo! Venga! que se hace de noche!

A kurogane le dio un tic en el ojo. Intentó contenerse pero al final no pudo y se puso a perseguir al mago por la playa.

- Vuelve aquí imbécil!

- Hiyaaaa! Kurowanko ha vuelto!

- Que no soy ningún perro!

- Hyuu!

Aquella noche estrellada, solo se oyeron sus risas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota si les gustó y quisieran que lo continuara avisen . Arigato por leer!


End file.
